legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back at home at the mansion later on in the day) Raynell: *Sigh* Miles: Now that was fun! Alex: Yep! Amber: Sounds like you all enjoyed yourselves. Ghira: Yeah. Sorry we left you here Amber. Amber: It's okay. I had the kids to keep me company! Sam: *Giggle* Maggie: Yep! Ghira: Heh. ???: *Voice* Mom! (Raynell and Zulu's kids, Anne and Kane, now in adult forms, run out) Raynell: Hm? Anne: You're home! (Anne and Kane hug Raynell) Raynell: Oh! Hey kids! Anne: You were gone so long! Kane: We heard on the news about what happened in Remnant! Anne: We got so worried! Zulu: Sorry kids. We didn't mean to make you worry. Kane: What's going on out there anyway? Anne: *Gasp* Is it a villain?! Is it my time to shine?! To kick some butt!? Zulu: *Laughs* Raynell: Well....It is a villain. Anne: Oh yes! Time for me to- Raynell: But its a god. Anne: ……… A god??????? Zulu: Yep. Kane:....... Raynell:......... Anna:.......Alright! A perfect challenge! Kane: Oh boy.... Raynell: Oh Anne, you little fighter! Anne: Nothing can beat me mom! Raynell: Heh. Kane: You're way too cocky sis. Anne: Its not cocky if its true! Kane: You wouldn't last 10 seconds against any of the Defenders. Anne: You question my abilities!? Kane: Anne you and Slimer both share the same weakness, you do know that right? Anne: Maybe when I was a baby, but I've matured since then! I can hold my own against any opponent! Kane: *Rolls eyes* Anne: Mom do you think I'm a good fighter? Raynell: One of the best! Anne: YES!!! Amanda: Man Anne, you've really lived up to your dream! Anne: You bet I have! I'll be the greatest fighter ever! Daniel: Hate to burst you bubble Anne, but no one is beating Amanda as best fighter. I'm still training my butt off to get my title back. Anne: Maybe I'll beat you to it! Daniel: Heh. Amanda: Hey maybe we can fight one day Anne. Anne: I'd love that! (Amanda smiles before the news is heard) Reporter: And after countless searching, no survivors have been located. (The screen shows a news report showing the crater in the segment of Mantle, with nothing left behind. The headline reads "Massive explosion in Mantle. Thousands dead or missing") Reporter: Cause of the explosion is unknown, but sources say it could have something to do with the demons that were reported shortly before the event. General James Ironwood has commented, saying that the Atlas Military is trying their hardest to find out what caused this saddening event. Back to you in the studio. (The heroes turn off the T.V) Alex:.......... Erin: ………… Jordan: I wonder if Jason talked to Xylia? Miles: I talked to him. She said she didn't want to talk about it. Jordan: Oh.... Ian: All those people.....Just....gone like that. Ruby: They… They were just... Just regular people.... Alex:.... We'll stop this guy. God or not. We'll stop him. Erin: Yeah. Daniel: You sure? Alex: We've done it before. Daniel: R-...Right... Jack: He might strike again. Maybe not the same spot, but if he's got that much power, he won't be waiting long. ???: *Voice* Oh I won't. (The heroes turn to find Avalos in front of the door) Avalos: I just need to know the right places to annihilate is all. (The heroes arm themselves) Weiss: YOU- Avalos: Put the weapons away. I come to you in a vision children. Alex: WHY!?! Avalos: Why have I come, or why did I do what I did? Alex: YES!! Avalos: Hmph. (Avalos approaches) Avalos: Well, first off, I heard from somewhere that YOU all claim to be the protectors of this desolate Multiverse. Am I right? Erin: Its current protectors, yes. Jack: We deal with tons of bastards who try to destroy the world and the universe. Jessica: Like Alkorin. Avalos: Who? Jessica: ?? Avalos: You gotta remember I've been in prison for thousands of years kids. Alex:..... Avalos: Now, about the- Weiss: Why!? Avalos: Hm? Ruby: Why did you do it?! Avalos: Well kids, it's simple. It was a needed sacrifice. Nothing more. Yang: A needed sacrifice?! Avalos: One of many I should say. Blake B: There was NOTHING needed about the slaughter of countless innocent people! Avalos: There is when you consider the many dangers of overpopulation. Blake B:.... Avalos: And so far from what I've seen in this Multiverse since I was imprisoned, that's what's happened. Apparently Xylia and the other Gods just let you people spread farther than you needed to. (Avalos then notice the Targhuls in the group) Avalos: You've even created creatures that take up even more space. Anne: Hey! Kane: Rude! (Avalos then walks up to Blake) Avalos: And even humans have become freaks. I mean, how many cats had to be brutally fucked just to make an abomination such as yourself? Ghira: Hey! You leave her alone! Avalos: Shut up freak. From what I see you're both in the same boat. Ghira: *growls* Avalos: Just as I suspected. The Multiverse has been severely tainted. It's going to take more than just a FEW destroyed universes and planets to fix this. (Avalos glares) Avalos: I may have to escalate my plans should things fail. Alex: Well don't blab to us asshole! Erin: You've outstayed your welcome! Avalos: Very well. I will leave. But just remember, should you interfere with my cleansing....*Demonic voice* I will end all of your lives. (The vision vanishes in a puff of smoke) Alex:......... Erin: Bastard... Miles: This guy's pure evil... Blake B:.......... Ghira: It's okay Blake. He's just lost. Blake B: Right.... Yang:...... Raynell: *Looks around* S-Say, where's Slimer and Batty? Shade: Out back playing with Ava in the water. Amber: Really? Shade: She and Slimer have become best friends along with Kat. Amber: Oh yeah. Where is she anyway? Shade: I think she's sleeping. (Inside another room, Katlyn is seen sleeping and snoring. Suddenly she snorts and wakes up) Katlyn: Oh jeez... What time is it....? (Katlyn looks at the clock) Katlyn: ! Four o'clock!? Crap I overslept again! (Katlyn gets up, quickly gets dressed and runs out into the living room) Katlyn: Hello?! Alex: There she is. Shade: Hey Kat! Overslept again? Katlyn: Why didn't any of you come wake me up!? I thought your trip wouldn't take that long! Alex: We....ran into problems. Katlyn: Problems? Erin: Yep. Katlyn: Oh. Well, could've still woke me up. Shade: Sorry. Katlyn: Where's Ava? Shade: Out playing with Slimer and Batty. Katlyn: Oh. You know I'm honestly surprised at how those 3 became friends. They're both so energetic and Ava has always been so shy. Alex: Those two have a way of making friends. Katlyn: I can tell. Well, I'll go check on her. Shade: I'll come with. (Katlyn nods before the two head out back to the beach) Katlyn: Ava? (The two see Batty next to them sleeping on a towel) Batty: *Snoring* Shade: Hm. Ava: H-Hey guys! (The two see Ava standing in the water) Katlyn: Ava! Shade: Hey! Ava: Hi! Katlyn: What's going on? Ava: Me and Slimy are playing Sea Monster! Shade: Sea Monster? Katlyn: Huh? Ava: Yeah! She goes underwater and I have to keep her from grabbing me and eating me! I always lose though, she's too slimy to fight back against. Shade: Then, why play? Ava: Cause it's fun! Katlyn: Sounds like kind of like a water version of Hunter and Prey. Ava: Yeah it is! You guys wanna play? Shade: *Looks at Katlyn* Do you want to? Katlyn: I mean I'd have to go change first but sure. Shade: In that case, sure Ava, we'll play! Ava: All right! Katlyn: I'll be right back guys. *Leaves* (Batty then wakes up) Batty: Huh? *Sees Shade* Oh hey Shade. Shade: You good? Batty: I was tanning. Must've dozed off in the process. Shade: Oh, okay! Ava: *Gasp* I think I felt something. Shade: Hm? Batty: You still playing that game? Ava: Yep! Batty: Heh, crazy kid. Shade: That's my girl. Batty: In any case, you better move. Chances are if you felt something, its MY girl ready to pounce. Ava: Good idea. (Ava starts moving to another spot. Katlyn then comes outside in a swim suit) Katlyn: I'm here Ava! Shade: Yo! Ava: Come on in then guys! I'm gonna need help! Katlyn: I'm coming Ava! (Katlyn rushes in) Shade: Yo girls wait for me! (Shade runs into the water as well. The scene then cuts to Avalos' Realm, shown to be a desolate, fiery landscape before he's seen in his castle) Avalos:...... (A Doom Seeker approaches him) Doom Seeker: *Growls* Avalos: What is it? Doom Seeker: *Snarl* Avalos: No survivors? Excellent. The work in that world of Remnant really did work out. Doom Seeker:.... Avalos: And now that I KNOW I'm still at full power, I can finally begin my plans. (Avalos approaches a window) Avalos: Prepare a Death Squad. (Avalos looks at a map of Sequin Land) Avalos: I may just know a curious little world to strike at next. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels